Thisty
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: Full trailer inside! SHarpay hates that she couldn't get the life full of pleasures that she wanted all her life, so she searched for other methods. And now she has a task that she must complete : At least please read the trailer inside! ;
1. Trailer

**Bold: Narrator Speaking**

_Italic: Action_

Normal: Character Speaking

----------

**She never fulfilled _her_ dreams,**

_Shows Sharpay standing out in crowd of people. _

**So why should she let everyone else fulfill theirs?**

_Shows Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth passing a ball around a team._

_Shows Gabriella feeding a little girl in a blanket and Taylor eyeing them happily._

_Shows Ryan smiling down at Kelsi, they were both laying on the grass._

**She had changed the course of her life and lived a life full of pleasures.**

_Shows Sharpay in her bed with a guy, she shifted in her sleep._

_Image fades away._

"Please, Ms. Evans, let me help you, it'll be my pleasure" _a handsome guy in a tuxedo said as he opened the door to her car_

"Thank you" _she replied _

_When he took her hand to help her in she left a note in it, with her number it._

**Until they gave her a new task to complete.**

"Send her in." _said a fairly old man sitting in a chair behind a polished desk_

_Image fades._

"What would you give me to complete this task?" _she asked leaning backwards on the chair_

**But does she have the heart to do this?**

_Shows Sharpay entering a bank wearing a white dress, and wearing a black, short wig._

"May I help you, miss?" _an old man asked_

"Actually, yes. You may, what's your name?" _she asked him, bringing her Chanel shades down. _

"Harold..." _he trailed off_

"Oh...good-bye Harold" _she smiled_

**Could she change her mind at the last minute?**

"What are you doing?" _asked a confused Troy_

"Nothing that concerns you" _she said dropping her hand gun to the floor_

**Can he make her change?**

_Shows Troy walking next to Gabriella._

"Ew. Look who's there" _she pointed at a blonde wearing all black sitting next to a grave_

**What do you tell an empty hearted girl who has no one to trust?**

"What are you doing here, Ice Queen?"_ said an alarmed Chad_

"Call me that one more time, Danforth, and you'll be sorry" _said Sharpay putting her hands on her hips_

"Don't do it, Chad" _said Troy warningly_

**What will she choose to save?**

"If you think the code defends you, you're wrong!" _an old guy screamed in her face_

"If you believe in the code then kill yourself! It's either you or him!"

**Her life?**

_Shows her getting slapped and kicked, she's bleeding and doesn't call an ambulance._

_Image fades._

_Shows Sharpay having sex with a very handsome guy, and enjoying it._

_Image fades._

**Or his?**

_Shows Troy fighting with Gabriella, and walking out of their house._

_Image fades._

_Shows him throwing a beautiful baby girl up in the air._

_Image fades._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay dancing with a blonde man and smiles as another one asks for her to dance with him._

_Fades._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy walking with Chad talking._

_Fades._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella looking at a pregnancy test worriedly._

_Fades._

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth and Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessi**

_Shows Taylor and Chad in a dining table with Troy and Gabriella._

_Fades._

**And Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan smiling screaming at Sharpay. _

_Fades._

**IN**

_(Flashes of images)_

_Shows Sharpay looking at Troy and Gabriella getting ice cream from a distance._

_Shows Troy knocking on a door loudly._

_Shows Gabriella kissing a man in the back of a house. _

_Shows Taylor smiling at Chad. _

_Shows Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, looking at Sharpay and s__hows her pointing a gun to herself and one at Troy._

**Thirsty**

"NO!"

_Fades to blood in the floor._

**_Coming Soon To A Computer Near You_**


	2. I Wish I Had A Rabbit In A Hat

**Thirsty**

**I Wish I Had A Rabbit In A Hat**

**Chapter 1**

**_"An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind."  
-Buddha_**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Albuquerque, NM 9:30 AM**

**Bolton Residence **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

It was a beautiful and sunny morning in Albuquerque. Families were out in parks and kids in their schools, hopefully studying. Some didn't even do that, but it didn't matter. Everyone could feel this was going to be a good day here in New Mexico, and it was true. For most of them, at least.

-----

"Where are you!?"

_"Girl, I'm almost there! Don't worry!"_

Gabriella had been calling Taylor all morning every five minutes. In Taylor's point of view it was getting kind of annoying, and in Gabriella's very frustrating because she wanted to get this all over with so the butterflies in her stomach would disappear. It wasn't the good kind of butterflies either, not the kind that you get when your crush calls you (even if it is to get the homework pages), or like the ones you get before going into that huge ride at Magic Mountain or nothing like that.

It was the horrible kind. The kind that you get when you just _know_something bad is going to happen. The kind that you get when you're about to lie to your parents about getting into college, because you know that as soon as it escapes your mouth, you'll regret it and they'll catch you.

Yes. _That_kind of butterflies. And you're probably asking yourself, What the hell? Why?

Gabriella has been feeling very dizzy, and has been throwing up a _lot_lately. So she decided to take a pregnancy test, but she couldn't do it alone she considered herself too chicken to even go to the grocery store to buy the test. So she asked Taylor.

Taylor said she'll be in Gabriella's house in twenty minutes with the test. But half an hour had passed and Gabriella was going insane. Troy wasn't home he was working and the Latina thanked God for that. Troy had gottena job as a basketball player, and he was fairly famous by now. She didn't really care about the fame, but she wasn't going to say that she didn't like it.

Gabriella decided to call Taylor one more time to find out when in the world she was. After five rings she answered,

_"What?"_Taylor answered in a not-so-friendly voice

"Where in the world are you?" Gabriella shrieked loudly

_"I'm outside your house! So open the door!"_

Gabriella literally ran down stairs from her room to the master bedroom of the house, to the main door. When she opened the door, Taylor was holding a CVS bag that had much more then just a pregnancy test. Taylor came rushing in and dropping the CVS bag, and her own, in the white couch of the Welcome room.

Taylor was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue blouse and wearing white True Religion Jeans. She was wearing these beautiful Italian black stiletto heels that Gabriella could have sworn she saw them at the new shop that opened up last week down the street. She quickly shrugged it off and went to Taylor's side.

"Gawd, calm down" Taylor said once Gabriella started rattling through the bag

"I can't calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when I might have a baby in my stomach and only being 20 years old!?" screamed Gabriella tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Oh, God...Gabi? Don't cry," Taylor said embracing the Latina, "It can't be that bad"

"How is it not that bad?!" Gabriella kept sobbing in her best friend's arms

"Okay, Gabi, you don't know if you're pregnant yet. Besides, I wasn't this scared when I got pregnant, wasI?" Taylor said holding Gabriella's hand

"That was because you wanted the baby" Gabriella smiled a watery smile

"Well, let's go see if you're a mommy or not, shall we?" the dark skinned girl asked while getting up

"Wait, what is all this stuff for?" Gabriella asked searching through the bag

"Oh, well I got more then one test, and some other stuff that, if you're pregnant, will come in handy to you" Taylor smiled

----

"Did it say anything?"

Gabriella was sitting in the floor next to the toilet, waiting for the test to have a positive or negative mark on it. Gabriella was looking at the test worriedly, many thoughts going through her head at once. Nothing had appeared yet, though.

"Nope...wait...oh my God! Oh. My. God."

"What?! Yes?! No?!" Taylor screamed from the other side of the door

"I don't know! I didn't want to look at it!" Gabriella said

She stood up with a hand over her eyes and the other one holding the stick and trying to open the white door of the restrooms. When she had managed to open it she threw the test in the air for Taylor to catch it. Taylor dropped it and Gabriella screamed.

Gabriella was on the other side of the hallway in a flash as Taylor picked it up. Taylor examined it closely and looked at Gabriella smiling.

"What does it say?" the terrified girl screamed

"Gabi...you're..." Taylor trailed off

"SAY IT ALREADY!" Gabriella lost her patience

"You're a mommy!" Taylor shrieked with excitement

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Albuquerque, NM 10:30 AM**

**Troy Bolton's S500 Mercedes-Benz**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Troy has had a very good day at practice today, like almost everyone else in this state. He couldn't wait to get home and be greeted by his wife, Gabriella. He had married her young, maybe just a little young, and a lot of people had complained about it. But he didn't really care, he is sure she is HIS one. He loved her and she loves him back.

In their wedding he had invited EVERYONE he knew, including Sharpay. It was actually pretty weird, he'd thought she wouldn't have even shpwed up for the reception...actually she didn't. She showed up at the actual wedding. Her presence had not only surprised him, but everyone that knew her and that included her own brother.

She had showed up with two very handsome men (no hommo), actually so handsome that it made him ask Taylor if he looked okay and why. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday The dress she was wearing caused a lot of commotion and she didn't really care. She was wearing a Valentino white couture dress and white stiletto heels. She had been very polite to him and still a bitch to the bride. So it was abvious that the hatred towards Gabriella hdn't faded. And after she talked a little to him, she left without a single word holding hands with one of the two men and the other one behind them.

Other than that, they're wedding was very good. But Troy's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing, he picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Honey"_ said a strained voice that sounded very teary

"Gabi? What's wrong, babe?" he asked worriedly

_"...I can't tell you through the phone...."_ she trailed off

"Okay...are you okay, though?"

_"Yeah...I'm fine. Bye, Troy"_

_CLICK_

Troy hung up and tossed the phone to the passenger seat. She never called him Troy unless there was something really important she needed to tell him. Now he REALLY couldn't get home to talk to his wife.

"Whatssowrong,Gabi?" he said quickly, making a right turn to his house's parking lot.

---

"Baby? Gabs, where are you?" he said entering to the Welcome room

He looked to his side and there in the white couch was a CVS bag. He walked over to it and looked inside, there was an _Elle Magazine_, _Seventeen_ magazine, and a couple of other magazines that Gabriella would normally read, so nothing weird about that.

"I'm upstairs, Honey" she said loudly, but not yet screaming.

Troy went upstairs, three steps at once, was it his imagination or were these stairs always so long? Anyways, when he got to the top he looked around.

"Where?" he asked again

"Here..." her voice trailed off from the bathroom

He walked to the bathroom, slower this time, and turned the door handle quietly. When he opened the door he was taken aback. There she was, sitting in the bathroom floor still in her pajamas, curled up in a small ball. He practically ran over to her side and slid down to the floor next to her. She leaned on his side and sobbed loudly.

"What happened, Gabi?" he asked trying to bring her face up to his own

"It's my fault, Troy. You could leave me whenever you want, I won't mind" she cried on his shoulder

"What?" he asked

And then he saw it.

He saw _them_, technically.

There were three different pregnancy test boxes scattered around in the floor. Around them, the actual pregnancy tests. He leaned slightly foward and took a closer look. All of them had a plus sign on them. He looked at the pouring Latina in his arms.

"Gabi?" he said pulling her out of his arms

"I'm so sorry, Troy! I didn't plan-" he interrupted her by giving her a kiss

"What are you talking about? This is great, babe!" he said pulling her up

"It is?" she asked completely confused

She looked up at him and searched his face for any trace of sarcasm. There was nothing in his face, nothing but pure joy.

"Gabi!" he said pulling her up bridal style and carrying her out of the bathroom, "Of course it is! We're parents!"

He went directly to their room and dropped her in the bed gently and going down right next to her.

"Aren't we a little young to be parents?" she asked him still sobbing

"Yeah, but weren't be too young to be married? Now look at us!" he exclaimed

What he did next could have melted anyone's heart...well anyone's except Sharpay's who would be utterly disgusted if she saw it. He pulled up her pajama shirt and started giving her tummy kissses. She laughed and patted his head. He came up to her face and looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her passionately and started pulling her shirt up as she pulled down his basketball shorts...

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Malibu, CA 10:30 AM**

**Exclusive Beach House**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Oh, God! Yess!"

"You like that, don't you, babe?"

"Yess! Oh my God! Please don't stop!"

It was a pretty hot morning in Malibu, California and it was even hotter inside Sharpay Evans house. She and her current boyfriend had been going out for about a week and a half, this was the first time she was having sex...with him at least. She was laying down on her back, her legs brought up all the way up to her face. She didn't love the guy, let's not even talk about marrying him, but she didn't hate him.

He had brown sandy hair and green eyes, he's half Italian and half American. His name? Mariano. He was very handsome, he loved her already and she couldn't really help this. She didn't want to break his heart, but sooner or later (preferably sooner) she knew she would have to.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and she groaned in annoyment and pushed Mariano away from herself. She stood up and grabbed his button-up shirt and put it on and walked down her long and polished stair case. She fixed her hair slightly before answering the door.

When she opened the door there was a black man.

"What do you want, John?" she asked annoyed

"I want you to tell me if we're gonna go today?" said John entering Sharpay's house without her invite

"Go where?"

"You know, with Mr. Van Roie?" John said as if it were obvious

John sat down in one of her welcome room couches and she sat down next to him. John was one of her best friends ever since she came to California. He was a nice guy and he supported her in almost everything, or at least gave his opinion on everything. He had a beautiful wife and a gorgeous baby girl and she and his wife often went shopping. John was kind of like a brother to Sharpay now, since her brother practically banned her from New Mexico.

"Uhm? I don't know, Johnny. I mean, I know I _have_to go, but I don't really want to today..." the blonde trailed off

"But, you do know we have special training today right? And Van Roie wants to give you a new task" he said reasonably

"Another one? Didn't he have enough with the last one I did? It was hard enough trying to waste such a handsome guy..."

"Yeah, well, this time I_ don't_ know what he want us to do" he said

"Us? Are we going to start going-"

"Shar? Where are you, babe?" Mariano came down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist

John stood up immediately, ready to say anything to this 'new' guy. John looked at Sharpay and realized he had interrupted them. He looked at Sharpay helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Johnny" she said looking down at her feet

"You broke our promise, Shar" he said walking over to her

"I didn't mean it..." she trailed off

"Sharpie?" said Mariano

"It's Sharpay," Sharpay snapped at the Italian guy, "Now you can leave"

"What?" he simply said

"You heard her! Get out!" John screamed at him

Mariano grabbed the towel, too scared to change, and headed for the front door.

"Hey! That's _my_towel!" Sharpay screamed

The guy kept running away and never looked back, not once.

---

Sharpay and John were now waiting outside a very elegant office. John had already come in but the man inside the office was waiting to tell Sharpay they're new target. The man was old and he was wearing a Giorgio Armani tuxedo. He had been wondering if Sharpay Evans could handle this task all this morning and it had been killing him. John said, when he called him in, that she probably would accept his offer without a third thought, but he wasn't sure.

"Mr. Van Roie?" asked a young man standing by a half opened door.

"Yes, boy?" the man answered wearily

"Ms. Evans is getting impatient outside" he said looking back

"Send her in" said the fairly old man behind a sitting in the chair behind a polished desk.

The blonde girl that was outside just a few seconds ago came rushing inside, annoyed. She was wearing a plain pair of skinny jeans with a pair of brown leather boots, and a white tank top. She looked so beautiful and yet so plane. She sat in the chair in front of the man and killed with her eyes for making her wait.

"Ah, Sharpay-"

"Get to the point, Oldie"

"It is such a great pleasure to see you here today" he ignored her comment.

"Yeah, right. What's my new task?"

"Well, first of all you will have to travel" he said leaning back on his chair

"Where?" she asked getting excited

"New Mexico, Albuquerque"

"Who do I have to kill?"

"See, that's the catch. From reading your past I'm not sure if you can do this..." he trailed off

"Just tell me! Maybe I can. Trust me?" she asked

She didn't know who she had to kill, she just knew she had to do it. For her relationships didn't matter anymore, since the only one she had was with Johnny. She looked at the old man dead in the eyes and hoped he would trust her.

"Fine. Do you swear you can?" he asked leaning on his desk now

"Yes, now, please, tell me"

"Troy and Gabriella Bolton"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahhh! Haha well the next chapter is going to be better I promise :)**

**This was kind of like an intro so I hoped you liked it.**

**Oh by the way, I'm going to start to reply to reviews personally because I forget what I was writing then it doesn't make any sense :P**

**So reviewww :D**


	3. The Only Code

**Thirsty **

**The Only Code**

**Chapter 2**

**_"Nothing ends nicely, that's why it ends" ~ Tom Cruise_**

**_((Recap))_**

_She didn't know who she had to kill, she just knew she had to do it. For her relationships didn't matter anymore, since the only one she had was with Johnny. She looked at the old man dead in the eyes and hoped he would trust her._

_"Fine. Do you swear you can?" he asked leaning on his desk now_

_"Yes, now, please, tell me"_

_"Troy and Gabriella Bolton"_

**_----_**

Sharpay stared at the man, not knowing what to think. In her mind there was nothing but shock from the news. Her face took again that icy mask. No hate, no love, no pain, and no acknowledgment.

"No wonder you made me go to his wedding" she said blankly

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico 1:30 PM**

**Bolton Residence**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"So...you're not mad?"

"How can I _possibly_ be mad?" Troy Bolton asked his wife

Gabriella, twenty years-old and already pregnant with a child from Troy. He loved her and she loved him back, he was taken aback when she told him the news but joyful as he let it sink in. Everything was so picture perfect in his life at this very moment. He was already thinking of names for the girl he wished.

"I don't know...I thought you were gonna want to leave me" Gabriella said

"That's dumb" he stated

"Do you want it to be a girl? Because I do"

"Me too"

"Really?" said Gabriella

"Mhm" he looked sweetly down at her

They had been in the house all day today. Just talking. Well...technically Troy was trying to convince Gabriella that he wasn't mad that she was pregnant, that, in fact, he was so happy about it. He couldn't find anything wrong with his and her life right now, and he told Gabriella this before and she had agreed.

Today they had a little fun **(A/N: If you know what I mean *wink*wink* ;P)**. And now they were downstairs and she was sitting in a chair in the kitchen while he made lunch. He was very careful what he cooked making sure everything was healthy. Gabriella had already called the doctor to make an appointment, and it was tomorrow at 12:00 PM.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Gabriella, running off before Troy could object

When she walked to the door to greet the visitor there was no one on the street just a dark man walking down the street. And then she noticed a pink box right by her mailbox. She walked outside to get it and had the strange feeling that someone was watching. She looked around and frowned. There was no one on the street except the black man, but he had a companion now. She was blond and she was wearing a pair of high heels that reflected her personality, and a black dress. Her silhouette looked very familiar.

She shruuged it off and looked back down at the pink box. It was mailed to Troy. Well at least it had his name written in hot pink across the box.

"Okaaayyyy" she said enlarging the word so it had ten syllables

She walked the box inside the house. She went directly to the kitchen still looking at the pink box she got to the kitchen Troy looked up from the fish he was cooking.

"Oh, there you are. I was just about to go outside looking for you-"

"What's this?" Gabriella said holding the pink box up

"Uhh...a box?" he said

"Really?," she turned the box around to show his name written on it

"I really don't know what's that, Gabi..." he trailed off

Gabriella set the box on the table and Troy followed behind her. She opened the box and gasped. Inside there was letters sent from the person who left the box in the doorway to Troy. She looked at Troy and then looked deeper into the box and saw a smaller box, still medium sized but not as big.

She opened the second box and held her hand up to her chest.

"What does this mean, Troy?" she said surprised

Troy couldn't tell if she was mad or happy about what she saw in the second box.

There were toys. Sex toys to be more specific. There was lingerie of all kinds. Kinky maid outfits, cheetah printed thongs and bras (more like strings with a triangle the size of a thumb), pink and black bracelets and dildos. Troy looked disgustedly at all of this stuff.

"You know...if you wanted to spice things up, you could have just told me" she said in a sexy voice

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't act stupid baby. I know you did this..." she trailed off unbuttoning his shirt

"What? I didn't do any of this, Gabs" he said loudly

"What?"

"I didn't do this..." he trailed off looking at both of the boxes

"Then who-" she stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the writing of the box

The writing looked very familiar to Gabriella. She looked deeper into the box and found a couple of pictures, some even taken from the East High yearbook. She looked at one in particular. It was still on the summer of their junior year, meaning it was the summer before their last year there. It was a picture of the gang. They were all right next to a pool and smiling. You know, like they always say, having fun in the sun. But there was something strange. Every picture had who the person's name was.

Like Gabriella's and Troy's name was written in black. Ryan's and Kelsi's in blue and Chad's and Taylor's in red. It creeped her out, but she also noticed for the first time that Sharpay Evans was in the back of that picture, leaning against a tree. She was circled in bright silver and her name in pink. If the circle weren't there no one would have noticed her there.

Gabriella looked back at Troy, who had been looking at her.

"I think I know who did this" Gabriella said walking fast towards the front door

"Gabs? Where are you going?" Troy asked

Gabriella raced towards the door, she knew something was suspicious about those two people walking. When she walked outside she was completely taken aback. There was a sleek black Mercedes parked on her driveway.

"Who the hell's that?" Troy asked when he got to her side

"I don't...know"

Right when she said that, the man in the driver's side got off the car. He was very tall and had brown hair, he walked to the back of the car and opened the door. A beautiful creamy, long, leg slid lightly off the black leather seats, the leg was wearing a pair of black high heels. The driver offered a hand to the woman inside the car. The twin of the first leg slid off as well and next thing, a woman was smiling at the driver. The woman was wearing a black dress with a diamond necklace.

She was a goddess in Troy's eyes. Sure, Gabriella was a beautiful woman, but beautiful was an insult to this sculpture of perfection. She smiled when she saw Troy gaping at her. She now stood in front of Troy and Gabriella. Her shades were covering her eyes and it was difficult to see who was behind them. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and stopped right below her breasts. Her breasts. Wow. They were perfect. They were real. Troy wasn't the kind of guy who focused on the physical. But this was perfection in person...

"Who are you?" rudely asked Gabriella to the blond goddess

"You don't recognize me?" she asked politely

"Does it look like I do?" Gabriella snapped

"Definitely not" the Goddess smiled, "Do you?"

Troy shook his head. Truly, he didn't know who was behind the shades.

The Goddess brought her hands up to her face, slowly taking off the shades. Gabriella gasped.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed

_Sharpay. _

_Sharpay._

_Sharpay._

What _was_ she doing here?, Troy thought.

"Oh. Thanks for the polite welcome, Montez." Sharpay said coldly stepping into their house

"Two things, Sharpay." Gabriella said walking right behind her, "One: it's _Bolton_, not Montez-"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! I totally remember the dress I wore for the wedding..." the blond trailed off

Gabriella ignored the comment and continued as Sharpay sat down in the white couch, "And two: no one gave you permission to get in here!"

Sharpay looked amused when Gabriella raised her voice at her. She smiled and turned around, heading for the stairs. Sharpay knew that someone who was always nice to everyone, had a mean streak and it was usually powerful. She wanted to ignite something in Gabriella's veins that wouls cause her to snap. She wanted for her to hate her as much as she hated her, because hating someone that doesn't hate you back is very annoying.

"Sharpay! If you don't get out of my house in this instant, I'm-"

"You're what? Gonna call the police?" Sharpay laughed from upstairs poking her head out of a wall that hid her

"Troy! Do something! Don't just stand there!" said Gabriella

Troy shuffled his feet and tried to go upstairs as fast as he could. He was still very shocked from seeing someone he thought as repulsive in high school, and now he was calling her a goddess. It was very weird for him to even see her again. It was a shock.

When he finally got upstairs he heard small noises coming from the bathroom. He walked slowly and with caution to the bathroom where he expected Sharpay to be. Indeed, she was there, but the sight almost broke his heart. Almost. She was lying there on the floor, looking emptily at the positive pregnancy tests. He saw a tear rolling down her cheek. And another one, but she quickly wiped them off.

She got up, still not noticing Troy was at the door watching her, and threw the tests to the other side of the wall in anger and breaking some. She turned around, furiously, to leave and saw Troy staring at her. She quickly wiped off new tears along with her make-up.

"Move out of my way, Bolton" she said quietly

Instead of doing so, Troy did something crazy...well crazy for him. He hugged her. He embraced her so tightly he was sure he knocked the air out of her. Instead of retreating, she hugged him back.

_`:`:`:`:`:`:`_

_**Article 1**_

_**Rule 1**_

_**Absolutely no affectionate relationships with victim. None.**_

_**If past relationship, then the killer must go through severe training to kill successfully. If task not succeeded killer must retreat from task or be** **killed along with victim.**_

_`:`:`:`:`:`:`_

Sharpay pushed Troy away from herself. She hated him. Nothing else. She couldn't have any other kind of feeling for these two people who she had hated for more then four years.

That's all she could have in her life. Hate.

All she could feel. Hate.

All she was trained for. Hate.

And it was the only thing she was going to do. Hate.

The Code was the only thing protecting her, the only thing she believed in, the only thing she trusted. She walked past Troy and walked right into their master bedroom. She looked around and felt disgusted at all the happy memories they hung up, pictures of them happy. She walked slowly down stairs where Gabriella was nagging Troy to do something, again. Sharpay looked at the welcome room and pictures of them, happy again.

She walked towards the door, her heels clicking and clacking with every step she took. Gabriella was going to say something, but Sharpay was faster.

"This is it" she said still looking at the pictures, "The only memories you two are going to have of happiness are going to be pictures"

Gabriella looked at her with a blank stare and Troy had to admit he was scared.

"Get out of my-"

"House, or I'll call the police. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Just promise me one thing" Sharpay said when she reached the front door

"As long as you get out of my house..." Gabriella trailed off

"We'll have coffee sometime? To catch up on stuff"

And with that, Sharpay Evans left the Bolton Residence.

**Muahahaha! I'm making Sharpay evil :) I got a review saying to hurry up with the updates and I agree with her or him :P **

**I think you all deserve a reason for why I didn't update earlier. And It's because in my English class I have like 15 friggen' essays due.**

**And a poetry scrapbook thingy, and a college brochure and I'm practicing in my swim team (which btw: I beat my personal record!). So yeah, I'm sorry and I hope you guys like this chapter! :D**

**_Please Review, Buddy :)_**


	4. Hearts Break Too Fast

**Thirsty**

**Hearts Break Too Fast**

**Chapter 3**

_**"Imagination is more important then knowledge" ~ Albert Einstein**_

**_(Recap)_**

_"This is it" she said still looking at the pictures, "The only memories you two are going to have of happiness are going to be pictures"_

_Gabriella looked at her with a blank stare and Troy had to admit he was scared._

_"Get out of my-"_

_"House, or I'll call the police. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Just promise me one thing" Sharpay said when she reached the front door_

_"As long as you get out of my house..." Gabriella trailed off_

_"We'll have coffee sometime? To catch up on stuff"_

_And with that, Sharpay Evans left the Bolton Residence._

_------_

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Evans & Llewellyn Townhouse**

**Friday 3rd of April, 5:00 PM**

**New Mexico, Albuquerque**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Yes...I'll call you back when I can"

John was talking to his wife in his cell phone as Sharpay watched him from the stairs.

"Wait, don't hang up!...How are the kids?" he asked

It had been six days since she had been at the Bolton's house, and it had left her basically traumatized. She would hardly eat anything, she would stare at blank walls for a long time, she would hardly even speak to anyone, except Mr. Van Roie called and John had to forcefully make her talk. He had no clue what had happened in the Bolton's house...

**_(Flashback)_**

_John saw Sharpay gently closing the door of the Bolton's Residence from the backseat of the car. She walked over, her shades over her eyes, and waited for the driver to open the door for her. She tapped her foot impatiently as he scrambled to her side and opened the door. She lightly slid her small body inside the Mercedes, and for the first time he noticed she was shaking. _

_"Shar? What happened?" he asked carefully_

_"Nothing happened, John" she replied her voice small _

_He knew this girl so well, it was like the sister he never had...except for the fact that, you know, he was black and she was milky white. But that doesn't matter when you're bonded tightly to each other. The relationship he had with her was nothing compared to anyones', he loved her and protected her as a brother would to a sister. _

_"I know something is wrong, you just don't want to tell me." _

_Sharpay shrugged as the car started moving, he saw a single tear slip through the Chanel shades._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Sharpay wondered what her life could have been. She had never had this feeling of...of something that hurt deep inside. It was like her stomach was twisting in knots and it had an empty feeling. No. Not empty. It was far more than empty it was empti_er. _Now she was completely sure she would complete this task, she wanted to kill Gabriella. She wanted that baby to live, the baby had nothing to do with the plan, but Gabriella did. She would enjoy killing her so much, she would make her die a slow, painful, and torturing death. She wanted her to beg for her life and for Troy's. And Sharpay would make her think that she would think about it and end up killing her.

Sharpay was evil and she knew it, everyone did. Pure evil ran in her veins, rage for being stupid. Stupid to think that someone happily married, like Troy, would even care that she came. She still remembered how the light in Troy's eyes faded when she brought her shades down. Maybe it was shock form not seeing her in so many years.

Maybe not.

Maybe he thought it would be someone more interesting.

Yeah. That had to be it.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay looked up startled at the noise. Johnnie was standing in front of her with a worried look on his face. He hugged her tightly and she rested her head in his shoulder.

"What happened at Troy's, Shar? Did he do something to you?" he asked getting defensive

Sharpay got up from his hug and walked down the rest of the stairs. She looked around the townhouse she turned back around and looked at John.

"She's pregnant, Johnnie" she said in a small and quavering voice

"What? Who?" he said walking to her side

"Gabriella is pregnant, and Troy is the father" she let a tear slip out

"Shar? C'mon don't worry. Let's get ready for the show, yeah? We'll talk on the way" said Johnnie as he grabbed his coat

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Somewhere on an empty road**

**Friday 3rd of April, 5:00 PM**

**New Mexico, Albuquerque**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

There was a frantic buzz of energy on the huge tent set up for the models behind a bunch of trees. Not that Troy or Gabriella could see it, but they could certainly hear it as they walked by the runway. They were quickly directed to their front row seats and the cameras of the paparazzi flashing as they did so. The road seemed to be the model's runway, it looked as if it had been washed, polished and everything in the book of prefection. They even re-painted it and made it flat and put something on the floor that made it a bit slippery. Or better yet, it looked as if it were _ice coated_.

Ariel Evert, the designer's wife, went over to greet Troy and Gabriella. She was tall, very tall, almost as tall as Troy. She was blonde too, and her long legs were tanned.

She and Troy made a little chat and Ariel said to follow them, because Robert, the disigner, wanted to greet them.

Gabriella and Troy followed behind her on a quick pace. They walked around and finally reached the model-full tent. Gabriella hated models so much, she couldn't stand them. They were fake and like a shell that could never be broken. Even though she hated the models, she thought they were the mannequin to a great piece of art. They walked past all the loud models to the very back of the tent.

Inside it there was a whole mess of models chattering. They weren't loud, and you could immediately tell they were the more experienced ones, the ones that mattered the most. They were all scattered around drinking water or grabbing nothing more but a single cracker. They were already done with hair and make up, (their _crazy _hair and make up to be more specific). More towards the middle there was Robert chatting with a blonde model. She was beautiful indeed, probably one of the most experienced and _the_ most important one.

"Ah! Troy and Gabriella Bolton!" said Robert in a thick Italian accent

He and the model stood up, and the model looked very familiar to Gabriella. She just could not put her finger on who it really was.

"I am so glad you could both make it tonight" he said

Troy noticed the blonde model didn't even glance at Gabriella ir himself, she just focused her mind on Robert. And Robert noticed this too, but took it the wrong way. He thought that she wanted to be introduced, and that was clearly not it.

"Oh, I want you to meet _the_ best model of this whole place!" he said as she blushed and smiled kindly

"You don't have to" she said laughing

She sounded familiar, too.

"Of course I do!" he said looking at her, "She is the beautiful Sharpay Evans!"

The blonde looked up, she was wearing heavy make-up and a high fashioned hair do. She smiled and acted like nothing ever happened that week, this killed Gabriella. She did look beautiful but Gabriella hated to admit it.

"Hello" she said, extending her head

Gabriella saw Troy extend his own hand to shook hers. Her nails were french-tiped black and her hand had black bracelets. She wasn't on her runway dress yet, which Gabriella thought was very suspicious. Sharpay turned to Gabriella to shake her hand. Gabriella extended her own and took Sharpay's in hers. Her hand was as soft and as light as a feather, but strong. She knew because Sharpay was crushing her hand and Gabriella crushed hers in return. Sharpay retreated first and turned back to Robert Evert.

"I should go change into the first oufit. I'll see you later Ariel" she said walking backwards

She walked out stepping ever so lightly on the floor.

Gabriella watched the wild hair bounce lightly with each step, and she turned back to Robert and Ariel.

"She's a beautiful, isn't she?" Ariel said smiling

"You two are really close, it seems" Troy said

"Yeah, Sharpay and I have been best friends since forever" said Ariel sharing that Italian accent with Troy

"Oh, that'a nice" he trailed off pulling Gabriella with him, as the show was about to start

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Somewhere on an empty road**

**Friday 3rd of April, 8:00 PM**

**New Mexico, Albuquerque**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The chairs were all filled up with smiling celebrities, fashion magazines' editors, high fashion models, late celebrities who shook their heads at the paparazzi, and nobodies who sat in the very back.

"Is the floor still frozen?" asked a franatic Robert to the staff

The floor was indeed frozen, but the road was on a desert so it was hard to keep it frozen because of the heat. The temperatures dropped abruptly at night in the desert, but the night was still pretty warm. Robert had hired a couple of scientist to calculate until what point would the ice melt, and to make it look better when would the ice crack.

"Yes it is, Mr. Evert. Indeed everything is still running as planned" one of the staff members said

Robert was walking around frantic, the show was about to start and he couldn't find Sharpay _anywhere_. He even looked in the men's bathroom (since there were male models as well). He was freaking out and screaming her name, asking anyone and everyone if they've seen her. The only ones that had a clue about where she had gone was the stylist and he said she went to the back of the tent. She wasn't there.

"Oh! Sharpay! Robert was looking for you like a lunatic!" said one of the other important models to Sharpay

"Sharpay?!"

"Robert?"

"Christie!" screamed one of the models, and Sharpay's friend

"Where in the world where you, girl?! You had me looking around in circles for you!" he said hugging the girl in one of her first outfits

"Oh, Rob...I'm really sorry. I was in the bathroom..." she said helplessly looking at the man

"Oh. I knew that" he said looking around

"Did you look in the men's bathroom again? Remember I'm not a man next time" she winked

"Of course you're not! I keep forgetting to look over in there, my dear!" he said to his friend

"Everybody, I want you all lined up!" screamed a girl with headphones on her ear

There was a scatter of models lining up in their rightful places, but after everyone was lined up the right way, the girl screamed again,

"Sharpay Evans! Where is she?! I want her right up in the front!"

"I'm...right here?" she said stepping out from the middle section of the line

"What are you still doing there?! You were moved up here!"

"Well, sorry I didn't know! Gawd..." she said slowly walking up to the front of the line

"Didn't I call your name?" the girl snapped

"Didn't I say it was me?" Sharpay snapped back

"Girls, stop it! Shar, it's okay I moved you up here for a reason. I'll tell you later" he smiled at the blonde

Sharpay heard a lot of 'shh's' in the crowd outside, meaning the show was about to start and the lights were dying down.

A beat started playing loudly through the speakers. The beat was soon recognized by the crowd as Hilary Duff's Reach Out. The male models came out running through backstage and went to the very end of the runway. They posed with white guns pointing to the air. They didn't move at all after that.

The guy from the song started rapping to the beat and a beautiful model appeared from shadows, the fog started to surround her and a light shone brightly from behind her. She moved her hips to the beat for a moment, before Hilary Duff herself started singing from a corner.

_From the minute that you walked right through the door,  
Thoughts were racing in my mind,  
Time to explore._

When Hilary started singing, the light behind her turned off abruptly and lights all around her turned on and showed what she was wearing and who she was. There was a loud cheer from the fashion crowd as they saw who it was.

_I tell my friends that I just gotta have him.  
But don't look now, 'cuz I see you staring at him.  
Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight.  
On a mission for position by the end of the night._

She was wearing a pair of white jeans with a black design of a tree in the side and a black boat neck sweater with a thin white belt on her upper hips. Her shoes were high. So high the audience thought she might slip on the ice. She was wearing a pair of platformed stiletto heels. But she wasn't going to fall, she was too experienced to fall.

_It's like a prey playing games with the hunter  
Nowhere to run, boy, time to surrender._

_And all I need is to feel you.  
All I want is to feel you_

The crowd was clapping and you could hear the cameras snapping pictures of the blonde model. Tomorrow she would be all over the news, she could almost see the headlines of the paper,

_Reach Out and touch me  
Before I go insane.  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait.  
I'm a dime and you're so on the money.  
Reach Out and touch me._

_And all I need is to feel you._

'Sharpay Evans Rocked The Runway In New Mexico Yesterday: The designer said "She's a beautiful girl, she's very talented"'...

_Like a prayer, your touch can take me there.  
In my mind, you and me, in a secret affair.  
Oh, boy you're killing me and you don't even know it.  
Tried to hold back, but I can't control it._

She walked the long runway till the very end, where the male models were. A normal runway wouldn't be this long, but Robert Evert was always looking for creativity and models that could work with this crazy creativity. When she got to the end of the runway she turned and saw three more models way behind her so she had the perfect time to do what Robert had told all the better models to do when they got to the end.

_So I'm stepping to ya.  
Skip the 'How ya doin'?'  
Grab your hand, pull you closer to me, yea._

She got closer to the male models and grabbed his hand and pulled him, while the male model was as still as a statue. She pulled him from his neck closer to her and he looked at her, she wanted to laugh so hard. This guy was Alex he was one of her friends and she was supposed to flirt with him.

_Out the door we're slipping.  
Then we start to kissing.  
Boy you're invited to my fanta-tasy._

In the part that said 'then we start to kissing', Sharpay leaned in for a kiss as he smiled at her. Right when their lips were about to touch another of the best models of the show and a great friend of Sharpay, Christie, appeared. Christie pushed her ever so slightly and Sharpay pretended to stumble and gave her a dirty look as she left.

_And all I need is to feel you.  
All I want is to feel you._

__

_Reach Out and touch me  
Before I go insane.  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait.  
I'm a dime and you're so on the money.  
Reach Out and touch me._

_And all I need is to feel you._

She walked all the way to the exact middle of the runway and stopped on her tracks. She turned around and faced the crowd as the rapper started his solo.

_Yea, you already know. It's Prophet, baby.  
Let's Go!  
I'm here to play with fire.  
Your body's my desire.  
The time to flirt across the room doesn't expire._

The Prophet came down of the platform to stand next to Sharpay as she watched the crowd intensely. But something caught her off track.

_'Cuz you a superstar. Get in my super car.  
The paparazzi watchin' us the tube is on.  
I know I took it far, but look how good you are._

As The Prophet sang next to her and she ignored him, she saw Gabriella and Troy in the first row of the crowd. Gabriella gave Sharpay a dirty look as she turned and smiled to The Prophet.

_And look how good you look.  
One touch, I'm supercharged._

Sharpay walked away to the beat as he walked behind her. She turned again but facing the other side, where the media was supposed to be seated.

_Baby, can't you see how you're affecting me?  
Baby, sensual, physical fantasy.  
Maybe fate brought the two of us close and now,  
Don't you wanna  
Don't you wanna  
Don't you wanna  
Don't you wanna  
Reach Out and Touch Me?_

Sharpay kept walking after they took the pictures and kept walking backstage. She had been so excited her hands were still shaking. This was some kind of ecstasy for her, it felt so good as she was walking down the frozen road.

"Sharpay!" she heard the voice of Christie as she came from the runway

"I know that was hilarious! I can't believe you had to almost kiss Alex!" Chrissie shrieked with exitement

"All models! Please get ready for the next round! Put on the bathing suits and bikinies!" yelled an assistant from a corner

Chrissie and Sharpay ran to one end of the huge tent and changed into their corresponding bathing suits. Sharpay's bikina was a tad different than Chrissie's. Sharpay's was a bust-lifter so the little bit of boobs that she had, would seem bigger and she was glad that Robert had picked that one for her. Her bikini was white with big pink polka dots and it was halter of course. The halter didn't tie in the back, it was just so she could slip in it. The bottoms were bikini bottoms and not the boy-shorts type.

While Chrissie's was to make your boobs smaller. Sharpay laughed at the difference between her and the brunette, whose bikini was orange. Her bikini was the kind that is strapless with a gold circle in the front to make it look cuter. The bottoms were also polka dots, hers were bkini bottoms as well but instead of the normal strap used to unite the back and front of the bottoms there was and orange string that tied to the right side.

"Well, that's going to be a difficult one" said Sharpay as she put her sweater to warm up before she went outside

Chrissie followed her and stood in front of her as the next song started playing.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Chrissie jumped up and down as Sharpay threw her sweater to another girl that seemed to be freezing

"What?"

"That's Kelly Clarkson! OMG! Ahh! I love this song!"

"What's it called?" asked Sharpay as she rubbed her arms

"I Want You! OMG, it's, like, so perfect for a summer theme" she clapped excitedly

The song started with a bit of an 80's music. When Kelly started singing, Chrissie put her best facade and went strutting outside,

_Hot temper with the shortest fuse  
You're such a mess with an attitude  
You working hard but you're paying more  
You never talk cause you don't have to  
You got a job but you hate the man  
Who takes it all like Uncle Sam_

_I want you you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want you_

Chrissie smiled and stopped and shook her little butt to the music,

_Out of gas so you walk for miles  
To pick me up in your worn out shoes_

_  
_She did a turn and threw her arms up in the air as if she were in the beach, Sharpay knew Robert would love that. He loved it when models threw a little of themselves in the runway.

_You never said or never take too much  
You count on me just like I count on you  
Kiss me like when I first saw you  
Figured out couldn't be without you_

At this point Sharpay had come out and started walking to the beat with a bounce on her step, a flirty smile on her face, and a hand on her moving hips.

_You you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want you  
I want you you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want you_

When the first set of _'you's'_ started she stopped in the middle of the runway and moved her shoulders to the beat, and when the 'I's' came by she shook her hips. Right before she winked and turned around to keep walking she heard someone from the other side say,

"That bikini is _so_ perfect for the Ice Slut"

At this she quickly glanced to see who it was and Gabriella was there sitting with a smug smile on her little face.

_No one else will do  
I want  
No one makes me smile  
I want  
No one gets me how  
I want  
No one else is you you you_

She kept walking and she met up with Christie somewhere along nearing the male models. They were going to do what they thougt about and Robert agreed to: Chrissie nodded and when they were right next to each other they exchanged a loud high-five. They laughed and kept walking.

_I want you you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want you  
I want you you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want you_

She walked the rest of the runway to the male models. When she got there she pouted and flirted a little with her friend.

_You're so hot tempered with the shortest fuse  
You're such a mess and with an attitude_

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and kept walking to until halfway and looked at the crowd for the picture taking.

_You you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want you  
I want you you you you you you you  
I I I I I I I want I want I want I want_

She pointed at the audience and smiled, she pointed at the cute men, and to make Gabriella furious she pointed at Troy after pointing at herself. She saw Gabriella's face before she kept walking, and she made her laugh out loud.

When she got back into backstage she laughed so hard her stomach started hurting. Chrissie came over and hugged her tightly and said,

"OMG, don't you think that song was totally awesome?!" she yelled

"Yeah!" she yelled back over the loud music from outside

"Sharpay and Christie, go to hair and make-up in this instant!" screamed another assistant with talking into a pair of headphones

The two walked arm in arm to the chairs as the make-up artists and hair dressers attacked them simultaneously. They were going to go change into their next outfit but got stopped in mid-way,

"Sharpay! Christie!" a girl from the staff shouted over the half naked models running around

"We're over here!" said Christie as more models kept running wildly

"You two are switching gowns. Christie you wear Sharpay's and vice versa. Sharpay you're going first, and Christie when she gets halfway done with her walk you know what to do, and if you don't ask Sharpay, she'll know" said the brunette

"Alright" said Chrissie as we both got on our feet to change to our new gowns

"Thank God you got the gown! I don't like it, I mean, sure it's really beautiful but it's hard to move in it..." she trailed off with her normal cheery voice

"Really? It looked easy when you did it for the practice walk"

"Oh, no! Not at all!"

Christie was the kind of person you could swear as a dumb blonde if she wasn't a brunette. She was always so happy and perky and even when people dissed her off, she still smiled and didn't catch the glimpse. She truly liked her and they spent a lot of time together, and Christie made her laugh. Always.

When she and Sharpay got to the back of the tent again she saw the emerald couture dress for the second time. She thanked all the Gods for letting Robert get such a wonderful idea and putting it on paper and then sewing it. It was heaven-sent, the kind of dress that you could only dream of ever buying. You know, like the kind that you saw on that one model, but not once you saw it on that actress? Yeah, like that.

And Sharpay was going to wear it.

The dress was a silky material and it was a beautiful emerald green. It looked as if it had been tied loosely with the same green material in the front, and the straps were thin, very thin. The top was a halter-ish kind. The shoes Sharpay had to wear with this dress were unbelievably high, higher then the black ones she already had on. They were gold with a thin golden bow in the back to tie them, and even though the color didn't match the the emerald silkiness, they were still perfect for each other.

The dress Christie was wearing, and the one she had been assigned at first, was nothing compared to the emerald goddess-worthy dress. The dress was still beautiful and it looked very easy to walk with, if you knew how to walk in the first place, but it just wasn't the same. Since the couture collection was based on every dress being pure silk, the dress was made out of silk.

The dress was pink and it had icy diamonds on the very bottom until the tight part parted. It was strapless and very tight until it got right above the knee, then it ended in this kind of puffy style. Sharpay thought why hadn't Robert picked Christie for the dress at the first chance he got, she was so skinny the dress fit her perfectly. Together they made a symphony. No wander she thought the dress wasn't quite made for her. Sharpay thought it funny when she saw the shoes Chrissie had to wear, they were the same as hers except their were silver.

"Quickly girls! Change fast, it's almost time you guys go out!" came the voice of an assistant.

Christie and Sharpay quickly changed and they noticed that most of the models had already come back from their third turn. The other ones were chatting happily and some waiting to watch Sharpay and Christie walk the last run. When Sharpay turned around she saw that Christie was done too, and they laughed together as they walked to the entrance to the runway.

"Chrissie?"

"Yeah?" she responded as they watched the girls that were walking up to the male models and the ones that already made their turn

"I'm getting nervous..."

"Oh, Shar! Don't be. We practiced this a million times! Besides all you have to do is remember my part"

"Yeah...your part..." Sharpay said as the last model was nearing to the middle of the runway

"Ladies! Change of plans! Don't try to crack the ice, it's not cold enough! If it cracks then it's all good, but if it doesn't then don't freak out, okay?" said an assistant with a clipboard

They both nodded as the last model with a beautiful blue silk dress came to the end. Sharpay watched as the lights outside faded and the tension grew as the crowd expected the final walk.

"Ladies, I want to wish you the best of luck out there"

"Ahhh!" screamed Sharpay

She turned around and saw Robert laughing at her. Luckly, the scream had been obscured by the new music. Sharpay nodded and walked to the very very beggining of the runway, holding hands with Christie. Christie quickly turned around and smiled at Sharpay, she nodded and as the music started Sharpay felt the nerves rising.

When the beat started, Sharpay and Christie turned to each other as they moved like broken dolls. It was a very good move and people would understand it better when they went outside (since the light was once again, shining from behind). When the song started a single spotlight followed the single model in the runway.

_Hearts break too fast, when they're sentimental  
Won't stay, won't last, when it's love at first sight  
So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight_

Sharpay walked to the beat of the song, trying not to step on the emerald heaven. Her skin was glowing with the oils the make-up artists put on it, and her hair, a little more tamed then before, was bouncing with each step. Her eyes were surrounded by black eye shadow so they popped out.

_Can't breathe, can't sleep with some medication  
I'll kiss goodbye to my reservations  
I know there's other fish out in the sea  
Not for me, I want you_

Sharpay walked halfway and posed for the media, they all took pictures and wrote notes and smiled to the goddess before them.

_If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone  
If I can't have you, then all the damage has been done_

After they took their pictures, she put a hand on her hip and started walking again.

_Baby, you can't break these rules  
If you wanna have some fun  
Think of all the love that you will lose  
If I can't have you_

When she got to the other end of the runway the male models bowed to her. She smiled and walked right up in front of one of them, he got in one knee and kissed her hand.

_Heartbeat, cold sweat, thoughts slipping under  
Can't fight, no threat 'cause there's just no use  
One look, no hesitation, I'm slipping into you_

She walked to the middle of the runway again and posed for the cameras with a slight smile on her face.

_Forgive these eyes  
These lips you're tasting  
No time to waste on an invitation  
My shame, my self control  
Has suffered enough  
And everybody wants to be loved_

She turned around and did the same for the other side, but she caught Troy's eyes. At this she smiled fully.

_If I can't have you, then I don't want anyone  
If I can't have you, then all the damage has been done_

She looked and Christie had made her way to her side and was facing her.

_Baby, you can't break these rules  
If you wanna have some fun  
Think of all the love that you will lose  
If I can't have you_

Christie smiled evily and put a violent hand on the emerald dress' thin strap.

_I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer  
They say perfection's always right around the corner_

Sharpay frowned back and put her hand on the side of the pink silk just as violent.

_Could be true  
But if I can't have you_

When the music ended the lights turned off out of the nowhere, and there was a loud and painful ripping sound.

When the lights turned on again, the models had disappeared.

Completely.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know. I know. You guys have the TOTAL right to tell me anything you want, because I took so freakin' long! But like at the ending of the chapter I was running out of ideas and I was freaking out about it. So anything you wan to tell me, just review it pretty please(:**

**I'm so sorry for not posting up but yeah...I'm sorry:P**

**Oh and for any of you peeps out there who are reading Scary Skinny I've been working on it:D I'm half way through the chappie right now and you'll be getting it soon.**

**Oh I forgot to put this in the story:**

**Desclaimer: I totally forgot to put it, but I don't own HSM and none of the characters...well except maybe the other ones that I made up but yeah. And I claim no copyright of any of the songs written above :)**

**Before you forget ;)**

**Review :D**


	5. The Weapon

**Thirsty **

**The Weapon**

**Chapter 4**

**_"Nothing inspires forgiveness quite like revenge" ~ Scott Adams_**

_**(Recap)**_

_When the music ended the lights turned off out of the nowhere, and there was a loud and painful ripping sound._

_When the lights turned on again, the models had disappeared._

_Completely._

_------_

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Evans & Llewellyn Residence**

**12:00 AM **

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

******{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He dropped her on her bed. Carrying her was kind of hard, because her room was the one on the very top of the house. She wasn't heavy, not close, the stairs were just to friken' long.

"I really shouldn't have let her pick the house with the biggest and longest stairs in the state." he mumbled under his breath

They had come home now and Sharpay passed out in the drive home. Who knew saying 'bye' to people could be so tiring? When she came down off the runway, she was so excited and happy that everything turned out fine. She went over to John and hugged him, and cameras flashed.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Shar!" John yelled over all of the people crowding his friend_

_"Hey!" she leaped and hugged him tightly. She backed away immediately when she saw the cameras' flashes and the paparazzi asking questions_

_"Is he the lucky one, Sharpay?"_

_"Since when have you two been going out?"_

_"C'mon! One little kiss for the camera?"_

_Sharpay grabbed John by the hand and went inside the tent, jeez...what could one hug do in the media?_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

He laughed as he got to the top of the stairs and quickly made his way to her room. He would be seeing the magazines with many pictures of him and Sharpay running away from the cameras. She layed her in her bed and she slapped him involuntarily across his face.

"Okay, yeah right. You're not asleep" he said at the 'sleeping' blonde

"..."

"I know you're not asleep!"

Sharpay started shaking with laughter as she rolled over on her back and laughed fully now. He was shaking his head at her as he backed away, he wanted to laugh with her but he was pretending to be mad. She just laughed and laughed.

"Am I that good of an actress?" she giggled

"Yes, you might be" he stated walking out of her room

"I _might be_?"

"Yes. You see, I knew from the very start that you were faking it"

She followed him down the long stairs, "Oh, yes...Mr. 'I-shouldn't-have-let-her-pick-the-house'" she quoted as they went down

When they got to the bottom floor Sharpay went straight down to the kitchen. John followed her and wondered how she could eat up a refrigerator and still be skinny. He walked up behind her and sat on the table.

"So how do you feel?" John said while getting an apple from the fruit plate

"Oh, just wonderful! Tonight turned out really good, better then I had expected. By the way-"

"Not about that." he said firmly

"What about, then?" she looked around while eating her slice of pizza

"I saw that you met up with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." he smiled "This apple is really tasty, if I may say so"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. She had in fact met up with them more then once, and she hated to admit this but, it killed her inside. She silently hoped that Gabriella was green with envy in this precise moment and that Troy would be wanting her. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She wasn't going to say that she didn't care Gabriella ended up with him after all she went through to get to him. She really did. She wanted him.

"Oh. _That_." she turned around and sat down in front of her friend

"Indeed. What do you think? Look, you don't need to lie to me. I know everything about you and I certainly know that you still want him"

"I wasn't going to lie. I mean, I'm not going to say that I don't care anymore because that would mean that I wasted about..." she counted with her fingers "five years of my life"

"Just remember, Shar, I don't want you to get too close to him because I don't want you dead"

"Right. The only reason that I'm getting these feelings again is because I saw im and I'm close. It's not like I love the guy. I just wish I had him."

"Shar, I hope you're right" he said throwing his apple in the trash

"Of course I am! How dare thy?" she threw her head back and laughed

She walked outside and said to him, "No matter what, I'm going to finish them both. And they are going to pay for all of what they did to me"

"And how is that?" he said going up the stairs

"Oh you'll see soon enough..."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Bolton Residence**

**12:00 AM**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**_In the Kitchen_**

He was there in the kitchen all by himself. Gabriella was probably sound asleep and he wasn't planning on waking her up. Tonight had been almost shocking, in fact he hadn't expected anything that happened when he woke up. He would like to say that he regretted everything since the minute he woke up, but he just couldn't bring himself to even think that.

Everything that had happened was just...inexplicable. Sharpay just appearing out of the nowhere? That was just crazy. He didn't regret what he had thought either, she _did_look like a goddess and that green dress just fit her perfectly. He was sure Gabriella would want that dress for herself but she would never admit that to him. Because Sharpay wore it.

He remembered when Chad, Gaby, and himself were all teenagers. When they all thought that they would never see Sharpay again, that all of those silly things she did for drama were not useful for what she would end up. As a stripper they all bet.

Troy chuckled darkly. She is very far from being a stripper. He wondered if being a model is what she wanted since the beginning...

**_In the Main Bedroom_**

Gabriella was wide awake, unfortunately. She wondered what she would look like all made up and with an expensive dress. She already wore expensive clothes, but the green dress must cost at least $1,000. She saw Sharpay leave with the designer's bag anyway, she must have got it first. Of course, there never was only one. But that was probably the original one...not that she actually really cared.

She still couldn't believe that she was back in New Mexico. If she could have stopped it from happening she probably would have, but she never would have thought that Sharpay Evans would ever come back to New Mexico. Everyone thought she was gone for good. But no.

The bitch was back in New Mexico.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

******Evans & Llewellyn Residence**

**9:30 AM**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"What do you mean I can't yet?"

Sharpay listened carefully to the old man on the other side of the country speaking to her.

"_If you kill them right now, it would be too soon." _He stated

"Too soon? There is no such thing as too soon if we're talking about killing."

_"Yes, there is. You'll understand soon enough...but for now don't worry and keep working on your plan, understood?" _he said in a serious tone

"Sure, bye"

She hung up the phone and walked over to one of the big white couches in the living room. She felt lonely, she knew she had John, sure...but other then him she had no one. No one to trust, no one to care about, no one who would care about her. She felt used, just like the same old weapon on a war they keep using it and using it until it doesn't work anymore. Weapons were made perfect from the very beggining. Everything about them was put in a specific order that made a specific impact on everything else. And that's exactly what she was. Just a weapon.

___________________________________________ __________________________________________

**Okay :P**

**sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER if you hate me that's fine I understand. But anyways if you don't hate me and decided to keep on reading I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**oh well R&R**

**:D Hermione**


	6. Author's Note

_**ATTENTION: **_**i am going to movie some of my stories to another account.**

**the ones i do chose to repost will be rewritten and revised.**

**the account is: jcs12**

**i hope you guys read the stories on the other account and like them(: **

**sorry for the inconvenience if any :P**

**this is one of the stories that is going to be one of the stories revised and posted on the other account. **


End file.
